


First Serve.

by xerxezra



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Public Sex, Tennis, because those tennis outfits are sinful sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxezra/pseuds/xerxezra
Summary: In which Rick suddenly takes an interest in your sporty side.





	First Serve.

You were the perfect image of sporty innocence, twirling a tennis racket in hand as you waited for Beth to get the ball that flew past her over a fence. The sun shined viciously overhead, counteracted by a cool breeze gently blowing errant strands of hair sticking out from your visor cap. The spirit of summer lifted your mood to run high with the adrenaline — Beth was almost as good a player as you and made you work for that win — but the ultimate thrill was currently sitting a few meters from the court behind you, hunched over like a gargoyle in the shade of a tree. 

Despite the inconspicuously dark sunglasses, you knew Rick was watching your movements like a hawk. You noticed that particular smoldering stare during a water break, and how could you resist teasing the cantankerous old bastard when you looked this _good_? 

So with a smirk and glint in your eye that said you’d caught onto him, you made sure to bend extra low for any low pass to reach the ball, flashing a glimpse of your bare thighs and under a particularly short skirt, arching your back in the reminiscent form you take whenever Rick fucks you from behind, and putting an extra sway into your hips as you sashayed all over the place. 

But your personal favorite tactic was the amped up cries of exertion you bellowed out after every hit. Certainly it was an obnoxious practice in tennis, but seeing as how Beth was just as aggressively loud with her grunts, you took the opportunity to add a dash of sensuality to it. 

Beth called it quits twenty minutes later, opting out to join Jerry and the kids at the swimming pool nearby. The interruption was not unwelcome — you were completely exhausted and overworked, although you were sure Rick was getting an eyeful of your sun-kissed skin glistening in sweat.

“I’m just gonna go to the locker room to change. You wanna come with?” she invited, and you eagerly agreed. You made sure to catch Rick’s eye as you passed him, noticing the way he gripped the arm rests and the tension in his jaw as he glared at you. 

Luckily his daughter unintentionally prolonged the suffering by ribbing him on about his laziness — _this i supposed to be a fun vacation, dad! Stop sitting around under this tree all day_ — and you decided a pitstop at the poolside bar for a martini was in order. You made your way to the bar, waving Jerry over for a few minutes of chitchat while you waited for the drink. By the time all was said and done, you'd caught Beth on the way to the changing rooms, all prepped and ready for a swim. 

“Where’d Rick go?” you asked. 

Beth waved her hand absentmindedly. “Needed to use the bathroom…said in less _elegant_ ways of course, but you know him. Anyway, I’ll catch you in a bit!”

Your locker was situated in the far end of the women’s area, out of sight and out of mind from prying eyes; not that the room had much activity to begin with. You had just reached the privacy of your little alcove before a heavy force slammed you face first into the unforgiving metal, and you groaned from the stinging impact before panic of the unknown made you struggle in vain as your arms were dragged back and pinned behind you. You whipped your head to the side, only to come face to face with your target. 

“R-relax,” he muttered, using a free hand to firmly press the side of your face back against the locker. 

“ _Rick_ , what the hell are you doing here?! Someone might hear us!”

“Getting caught is half the fun, baby.” He burped before continuing. “Besides, don’t act like — like you weren’t planning on me chasing you down to get a piece of this ass.” You yelped as he roughly grabbed a handful of your asscheek before giving it a firm slap. "Y-you think you’re so fuckin’ _cute_ , don’t you? Running around in that slutty little skirt a-a-and moaning like a bitch in heat. And all in front of my _daughter_ , you sicko.” You felt his breath on your ear as he moved closer to mutter, “did you get all nice and wet out there for me, thinkin’ about my fat dick stretching open that tight pussy of yours?”

You didn’t think your face could possibly get any redder, yet there was nothing quite like Rick’s dirty talk to get your pulse racing and a pang of arousal shooting straight to your cunt. You wordlessly pressed up against his bulge situated between your cheeks, mewling quietly in need.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now — now spread your legs and raise that ass up for me, sweetheart.” You did as he asked, grinding back onto his erection and using what little freedom your fingers had to gather the back of your skirt up to reveal a flimsy thong. “Shiiit, baby. Planned all this from the very beginning, huh? Fuck, you were prancing around like this all day? Wh-what if Beth saw?"

A strained laugh escaped you. “She probably thought they were bikini bottoms, no big deal.”

“Mhm.” He fingered the strap of your thong, hooking one finger underneath to run along the seam of your crack and barely touching the outer lips of your pussy. “Let’s see how wet my babygirl is.”

You bit back a whine as he dipped in to the knuckle, massaging your fluttering walls for a moment before circling the wet finger along your clit. “So _good_ ,” you breathed out, shamelessly seeking out his touch for more stimulation. 

His lips latched onto your neck, sucking love bites to mark his territory and licking up the salty musk of your earlier exertion, capturing your mouth in a heated kiss. Your hands were now firmly trapped between your bodies, his freed hand digging into the swell of your hip before sneaking under your shirt to cup a breast. 

You adored these moments, senses completely oversaturated by Rick as he tweaked a nipple and stroked your achingly wet core in tandem with his tongue against yours. The sweet, building pressure of release was within reach, but Rick had an uncanny ability to sense that in you. Within a heartbeat his fingers were gone, and you whimpered in unfulfillment. 

“Quit your — sh-shut up, you’re gonna take my dick now, you little cocktease.” You heard the sound of his buckle being undone and pants shucked down to pool at his feet. The familiar heat of his erection ignited a spark of excitement in you as Rick sandwiched himself between your cheeks, fucking himself slowly against you. But the taunting feel of him, just out of reach from where you need it most, made you buck against him impatiently. “Oh? S-someone’s eager. Well, _allow me_ to oblige.” 

He didn’t even bother removing your panties, moving the offending fabric out of the way to sink into you in one rough thrust. You moaned at the delicious feeling of pain and pleasure mixing together as Rick set a ruthless pace almost immediately, grunting about how good you feel, how dripping wet you are for him. 

Rick made sure to use the dressing room’s acoustics to his full advantage, ramming into you with enough force that the sound of wet slapping and indecent moans reverberated throughout. You tried to keep your mewling at bay, biting down on your lip hard enough to taste blood. He wouldn’t have it, angling your head back for a bruising kiss, running his tongue against the wound with a groan and swallowing your cries. 

At one point you both had to reign in your passion when two chattering ladies came to collect their belongings on the other side of the lockers — you threatened to leave him butt naked and rock hard if anyone discovered you two. But Rick was as petty as he was relentless, pressing his entire weight on you and grinding oh so slowly against your sweet spot, whispering all the while in your ear, _good girl, so nice and quiet for me, you — you wanna come, don’t you? Well don’t you fucking dare, not until I say so._

Only when the women left did you whisper, “Rick, _please_.”

Much to your frustration, the bastard slowed his pace even more. “T-that’s not what you call me, slut.”

You knew what he wanted. One simple word, a word that you hardly called him unless it signaled your submission. “ _Daddy_ ,” you pleaded, “Daddy, please let me come!” 

“Thaaat’s it,” he murmured, reaching between your thighs to apply steady pressure to your clit. “Keep — keep going, baby girl. Tell me how much you wanna come on my dick.”

And you did, stuttering out broken platitudes and incomprehensible gibberish as he drove you higher and higher to release, until finally a wave of euphoric bliss washed over you as your pussy clenched around him. Rick pressed his face against the back of your neck, chasing his own completion with each powerful stroke. You distantly registered his drawn out groan as he finally came inside you, filling you with hot spurts of his cum.

You both took a moment to compose yourselves, simply enjoying the relaxing buzz of an afterglow. Rick extracted himself from you with a graceless burp and righted his clothing while you changed into a bikini, complaining about how much his back hurt now from trying to crouch down to your shorter height. 

“Your grousing is music to my ears, Rick.” 

“Yeah, fuck you, too.” His mood instantly shifted when he noticed you pulling up the bikini bottoms, his cum still leaking out of you. “You, uh, not gonna take care of that?” 

“Nope.”

Rick’s grin outmatched yours by a mile. “Still not done teasing me, huh, baby?” 

You swatted his butt before he disappeared through a portal and set course for the pool, enjoying the sensation of wetness seeping out of you and thinking about the possibility of a ‘round two’ in the showers later.


End file.
